


Break Time

by TheAmateurWriter



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Engiesoldier, Engineer/soldier - Freeform, M/M, helmet party, tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmateurWriter/pseuds/TheAmateurWriter
Summary: A very short fic about Dell and Jane, with a teeny bit of fluff.
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), RED Engineer/RED Soldier
Kudos: 26





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TF2 short fic that I’ve somehow finished, my writing may not be the best, but I hope it’s good enough for you to enjoy! :D
> 
> This is originally intended for the Helmetsweek2021 event on Tumblr, but I got too nervous so I’m posting it here.

It was after a tiring and brutal match at the hot and dry Dustbowl, where both of the RED and BLU teams were pitted against each other.  
The RED team had won again as usual, which was no surprise since the BLU team had always been on the losing side, with only a few victories against RED from time to time.

The teams then settled back to their headquarters, waiting for their next battle to begin. 

Dell Conagher was stationed directly on the RED control point, preparing his tools that he needed to repair his sentries and teleporters. 

The previous match had taken a huge toll on his buildings, but thankfully, they were not damaged beyond repair. The engineer quietly hummed a cheery tune while working on his buildings. 

Dell took out his wrench and started hitting against his sentry, and within a few moments, the sentry was as good as new, it seemingly beeped “happily” in response. 

Things were going smoothly, until it was just when his hand slipped, causing him to lose his grip on his wrench, the wrench fell with a loud metallic clang onto the ground. 

“Darn.” Dell mumbled to himself.  
As he reached out his arm to pick up the wrench, a tall, dark shadow was cast in front of him. Engie turned to look behind him, and there the soldier, Jane stood,  
“Let me pick that up for you, Engie.” 

Before Dell could utter a word in response, Jane quickly walked towards the wrench and bent down to pick it up, returning it to engie thereafter.

“Thanks, soldier.”

“You’re welcome, Engie!” Replied soldier hastily.

Engie then went back to his work, continuing to fix his other buildings. But the strange thing that he had noticed was that the soldier remained standing behind him, it was like he was keeping an eye on him.

In an effort to break the silence between them, Dell spoke,”So, Jane, mind telling me what ya’ standing there for?”

Jane was somehow taken aback by Dell’s question, it took him a few seconds to ponder over his question and only coming out with the words,” I-uh... There’s no reason, Engie.” 

Dell was confused and curious at the same time, ”C’mon, Jane, there has to be a reason for everything, so speak up, soldier.”

Soldier stayed quiet for a few minutes before speaking,"I just wanted to see you.”

The engineer was pleasantly surprised, but again, not surprised. The moments that he had spent with Jane throughout the years was always being accompanied by the RED soldier himself, and Dell was grateful to have his accompany. 

The two often went together during breaks after a match, which explained why the both of them might be what you call, ‘attached’ to each other.

On that thought, Dell stood up and motioned for Jane to follow him. 

They made their way towards their base and there, Dell picked up his wooden guitar. 

Jane saw him and asked,”Are you playing it again, Engie?” 

Dell chuckled in response, “No, this time, you’ll play it.”  
Upon hearing this, Jane was baffled, he had zero knowledge on how to play the guitar other than his trumpet.

“I can teach you.” Said Dell , as he handed out the guitar to Soldier. Jane was seemingly intimidated by the guitar, his thoughts were floating around everywhere in his mind: what if its’ strings snap while he plays it? would it break? would Dell be mad? 

Dell took notice of Soldier’s anxiousness, and leaned closer to the man.

“It will be fine, Jane.” 

His words echoed in Jane’s mind as Engie’s soothing voice seemed to take a calming effect on him. His head had cleared and stopped worrying about the guitar.

Dell pulled out his hand, grabbing onto soldier’s hand as he placed them on a note onto the fingerboard of the guitar.

“Shall we?”


End file.
